A multi-axis machine tool, having at least one rotary feed axis in addition to three orthogonal X-, Y- and Z-axis, is well known in the art. For example, JP-A-2006-305692 discloses a five-axis machining center provided with a pallet changer. The machining center includes a bed providing a base and a column vertically mounted on an upper face of the bed. In front of the column, the machine tool is provided with a trunnion type cradle which is movable linearly in Y-axis direction, perpendicular to the front face of the column, along the upper face of the bed. The cradle can further oscillate about a rotary feed axis, i.e., A-axis, parallel to the horizontal X-axis which is perpendicular to the Y-axis. A table is mounted to the cradle for rotation about another rotary feed axis, i.e., C-axis, perpendicular to the A-axis. A pallet, on which a workpiece is mounted, is detachably attached to the table.